Standard drawer pulls for desks consisting of bars extending outwardly from the front portion of the drawer have become increasingly undesirable. The protrusion of the pull itself has caused damage to the clothing of persons passing in front of the desk in close proximity thereto and at times has been somewhat abrasive physically. As a consequence, there has been an increasing tendency to provide recessed pulls for desk drawers in which the front panel of the drawer itself is provided with an aperture through which the hand may extend to grip the inner surface of the panel around the aperture to pull the drawer outwardly. The structures proposed have necessitated the use of trim pieces to surround the raw edges of the aperture and of box-like elements rearwardly of the aperture for the concealment of the inner portion of the drawer which might otherwise be exposed through the aperture. The proposals involve structures of some relative expense and have attendant difficulties in the assemblage of the various parts including the requirement for inter-sliding engagemant between a trim piece and a box-like rear element which necessitated the maintenance of relatively close tolerances between the respective parts.
Other proposed solutions provide recessed pulls which would inadvertently come apart under certain conditions of abuse and which did not maintain the interlocking arrangement over long periods of time.